


Remembrance

by ficbear



Category: Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors
Genre: Anal Sex, Armor, Brothers, Grief/Mourning, Incest Play, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-10
Updated: 2012-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-29 07:54:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficbear/pseuds/ficbear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At first, he thought it might have been weeping, and he stepped over the threshold full of concern; the closer he drew, the more pained the noises sounded, and Zhou Yu could only assume that Sun Quan was in the grip of some awful nightmare. He made his way toward the bedchamber quietly so as not to startle the young lord, and paused at the entrance, fixed to the spot by the sight that greeted him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remembrance

Sun Quan had been distracted and almost silent throughout the strategy meeting, so it surprised no-one when the young lord excused himself early to retire to his rooms. The other generals looked to Zhou Yu for reassurance, but he found that he had little to give them.

"Our lord is still suffering from the loss of his brother." Lu Meng said, catching Zhou Yu's eye and giving him a glance that said much more than his words.

"As are we all." Taishi Ci nodded, his eyes downcast.

"But Lord Sun Quan still feels the wound as keenly as if it had happened today," Lu Meng continued, "even after all this time. He cannot move forward."

Zhou Yu rested his chin on his hand, and pushed down his own feelings of bitter longing. Of all the generals, he had been the closest to Sun Ce; of all the generals, he should be the one who comforted Sun Quan in his grief. No-one else could possibly understand the depth of the young lord's sorrow.

 

* * *

 

The meeting had run on far longer than Zhou Yu had intended, and it was late into the night when he could finally make his way back to his own chamber. Sun Quan had insisted that he take rooms in the same building, as a sign of their closeness; they were all but family, he had said, even now that Sun Ce was gone, and so Zhou Yu found himself passing by the young lord's quarters in the still of the night, perfectly positioned to hear the faint sounds drifting through the doorway. At first, he thought it might have been weeping, and he stepped over the threshold full of concern; the closer he drew, the more pained the noises sounded, and Zhou Yu could only assume that Sun Quan was in the grip of some awful nightmare. He made his way toward the bedchamber quietly so as not to startle the young lord, and paused at the entrance, fixed to the spot by the sight that greeted him.

The room seemed on fire with reds and golds. Candlelight gleamed on the folds of the scarlet cape spread across the bed, on the breastplate that lay in the centre of it, and on the bare skin of the naked young lord. Sun Quan lay stretched out on his stomach, pressing his cheek to the sculpted metal of his brother's breastplate, clutching a handful of the cape in his hand as he rubbed against the hard silver curves of the metal beneath him. Zhou Yu had admired that armour on its owner so often, had unbuckled its straps and cast it aside in the carelessness of lust more times than he could count, had run his hands over each matching contour of muscle again and again until he knew Sun Ce's body better than his own. Seeing the breastplate caressed and adored by Sun Quan brought every one of those memories rushing back to him, and the young lord's own nakedness took those echoes of desire and set them ablaze.

"Brother…" Sun Quan whispered, barely loud enough for Zhou Yu to hear, and pressed his lips to the metal. The young lord's back arched slightly, and it was then that Zhou Yu noticed the slow, steady movements of Sun Quan's other hand, stroking himself gently as he rubbed his cheek against the armour. "Brother, I… I miss you so much…"

"I miss him too, my lord."

Sun Quan froze, looking over his shoulder at Zhou Yu with bewildered eyes. His cheeks were already flushed with arousal, and now embarrassment deepened their colour almost to the scarlet of the cloak beneath him. Only when Zhou Yu began to walk toward the bed, unfastening his robes as he moved, did the fear in Sun Quan's eyes soften into simple shyness.

"Zhou Yu…" The young lord rolled over onto his back, watching the older man undress. He was no longer touching himself, but his eyes were fixed on Zhou Yu's own, dark and hot with desire. "I need my brother… I need…"

"I know," Zhou Yu said, laying down beside Sun Quan, drawing him into his arms, "I know." Sun Quan's forehead rested heavily against his chest, and the soft heat of the boy's breath brushed against his skin like the gentlest caress. He could feel Sun Quan's heart beating, and the young lord's arousal pressed insistently against his thigh, impossible to ignore.

"You took care of my brother, didn't you, Zhou Yu?" Sun Quan kept his face pressed to the older man's chest, breathing the words softly against his skin. "Will you take care of me, too?"

"He was as dear as a brother to me, my lord." Zhou Yu ran his hand over Sun Quan's hair, smoothing back the tousled auburn strands. "And so are you. Whatever you need from me, I will gladly give."

The young lord looked up, meeting Zhou Yu's gaze again at last, and his smile was too sweet to resist. Zhou Yu bent his head and kissed Sun Quan, as deeply and fiercely as he had ever kissed the boy's brother, savouring the tentative caress of Sun Quan's tongue just as he had relished the clumsy boldness of Sun Ce's first kiss. Faint moans hummed in the young lord's throat, and his hips jerked forward with each sweep of Zhou Yu's tongue, urging the older man on.

"Treat me as you treated my brother." Sun Quan reached down between them, and curled his fingers around Zhou Yu's cock, squeezing him firmly. The young lord's hands, narrow and soft where Sun Ce's had been strong and broad, felt so much like those of an inexperienced youth that Zhou Yu began to hesitate. The worry that Sun Quan barely knew what he was asking for plagued him, even as the boy reached across to retrieve a little vial of oil from his table, even as he slicked the cool liquid over Zhou Yu's cock with the ease of a practiced lover, even as he worked his fist tightly over the older man's shaft.

"Do to me what you would have done to him," the young lord said, his voice taut with need. "I want to feel what he felt."

"My lord, are you sure? Do you know what you're asking for?" Zhou Yu fought the urge to thrust forward into the boy's grip, as his caution struggled desperately for dominance over his desires. "If I hurt you…"

"Hurt me then, as you hurt my brother." Sun Quan looked up at him, and the fire of command glittered in his eyes. "Give me what I need, Zhou Yu."

There was no arguing with him now, that much was clear. Zhou Yu pushed his lord back onto the bed, positioning him squarely over the breastplate so that its contours pressed up against Sun Quan's back.

"It feels… It feels like you're both here with me…" The boy moaned, arching his back and pushing harder against the armour. He closed his eyes, and reached down with one hand to stroke the edge of the breastplate. "Like my brother is holding me, offering me up to you…"

Zhou Yu smiled, and slipped an oil-slicked finger down along the cleft of the boy's ass, preparing him just as briskly as he'd prepared Sun Ce so many times before. Just like his brother, Sun Quan squirmed and twitched his hips, pushing against Zhou Yu's hand hungrily, keeping his eyes firmly shut and his hand pressed to his brother's armour all the while.

"Don't tease me…" The young lord complained, much more softly than Sun Ce would have in his place. "Don't keep me waiting, please, brother…"

Zhou Yu smiled to himself. "So impatient..."

He pushed forward, sliding his cock slowly into the boy's body, and every ripple of sensation brought with it an echo of Sun Ce's own touch. The sweet tightness of Sun Quan's flesh around him, the ragged little gasps he gave each time Zhou Yu's cock pressed further into him, the smooth caress of the young lord's hands as they ran over his skin, all of it summoned the ghost of his brother's passion.

"I had your brother like this so many times," Zhou Yu said, draping the boy's legs over his shoulders and beginning to fuck him in long, slow strokes. "So that I could watch his face, so I could see the look in his eyes while I was deep inside him."

Zhou Yu reached one hand up to stroke the boy's cheek softly. Sun Quan opened his eyes and stared up at the older man with a look of pure naked hunger; knowing that he was enjoying the same pleasures that his brother had tasted, yielding to the same hard flesh, clinging to the same warm body, seemed to set the young lord's passions alight. He kept his eyes fixed on Zhou Yu's, as if he were drinking in the sight of him like wine.

"Did… Did my brother touch himself while you took him? Like this..?" The boy slid one hand down to his own cock, stroking it in time with Zhou Yu's thrusts.

The older man laughed. "He couldn't resist doing so even if he tried. And so I had to restrain his hands, if I wanted to keep him from pleasuring himself."

Zhou Yu grabbed the boy's wrists and pinned them to the bed, holding him in place with much less effort than it had taken to immobilise his brother. The young lord was too slight to put up much of a struggle physically, but he seemed to relish the restraint, pulling and tugging at Zhou Yu's grip. The more harshly Zhou Yu treated him, the more confident Sun Quan seemed to become.

"But were you this gentle with my brother?" The boy smiled mischievously, tipping his hips up to meet Zhou Yu's strokes. "Is this really the most he could take?"

His tactics were more sophisticated, but the young lord seemed to have his brother's taste for goading his lovers, and no matter whether the taunts were crude or subtle, Zhou Yu could never resist the invitation. Seizing Sun Quan's shoulders, he withdrew and hauled him onto the floor, bending him over the edge of the bed with enough force to knock a little yelp of surprise from the boy.

"You might regret those words, my lord," Zhou Yu said, twisting the boy's left arm up behind his back, even as Sun Quan slipped his right hand down to stroke at his own cock again. With one rough thrust, Zhou Yu pushed in to the hilt, pausing only for a moment before he began to fuck the boy hard and fast.

"Might I? We'll see about that…"

The contrast between the young lord's body and Sun Ce's was all the more obvious now, in the narrow lines of the boy's hips, the soft curve of his rear, the leanness of his muscles. He was lithe and compact where Sun Ce had been broad and strong, smooth and supple where his brother had been firm and almost unbreakable. And yet Sun Quan showed just the same lust for sensation, pushing back against Zhou Yu eagerly just as Sun Ce had, working his slender body just as vigorously in the pursuit of pleasure as his brother ever had. The abandon with which the boy flung himself back, forcing the tight flesh of his ass to yield to the older man's cock again and again, was almost too much for Zhou Yu to bear. He tightened his grip on the young lord's wrist, holding onto him now more for purchase than restraint, willing his pleasure not to overcome him so early.

"Ah, not so soon, Gongjin…" Sun Quan glanced over his shoulder, slowing his pace a little. "Lie down on the floor for me, I want to ride you. My brother might have preferred to be bent over and restrained, but I want to see your face while you come."

Zhou Yu withdrew and lay down as he was ordered, watching the young lord curiously. There was none of the boy's earlier shyness or hesitation left now, not even the slightest indication that Sun Quan was anything but an experienced lover. The boy tipped a little more oil over Zhou Yu's cock, slicking his hand along the length of it as casually as if he'd prepared any number of men the same way before, and moved to sit astride Zhou Yu with surprising grace. Slowly, easily, Sun Quan lowered himself down until the older man's cock was buried inside him.

"Gongjin…" The young lord moaned, as he began to move. "Don't finish before me, hold back until I'm satisfied."

"Yes, my lord."

Of course there was more to the young lord than the innocent passion of a virgin boy; Zhou Yu chided himself for being even slightly surprised by the change in Sun Quan's demeanour. He should have expected as much from the prodigy of the Sun family. The eyes that stared down at Zhou Yu now were those of a debauchee, and the hands that ran over his chest and stomach, that explored each contour of muscle, were as firm and bold as they were soft. Most of all, the rhythm of those narrow hips was undeniably skilled, and Zhou Yu couldn't help but wonder how many men had been in this position before him. How many had enjoyed the privilege of seeing the young lord's body rising and falling so vigorously over them, of feeling the heat of the boy's flesh surrounding their own, of watching the pleasure lighting up Sun Quan's face as he rode them? The thought was maddeningly arousing, and with every stroke of the boy's rear Zhou Yu imagined yet another officer who might have lay in his place.

"Slow down, Gongjin," the young lord said, smirking a little as he tensed his muscles around Zhou Yu's cock. "Remember, I told you not to come until I'm done…"

"What a tyrant you are, my lord…" Zhou Yu laughed, but the struggle to hold off his own pleasure became more arduous with each passing moment.

Sun Quan's hand moved over his own cock, torturously slowly, making it clear that the young lord was in no hurry. The boy's ass squeezed and stroked at Zhou Yu's shaft again and again, grinding away the older man's self-control for what seemed like hours, until Zhou Yu's nails dug into his palms with the exertion of keeping himself in check. He was at his limit when Sun Quan finally threw his head back and moaned, impaling himself one last time as his fist worked furiously over his cock. Watching the young lord come was a prize well worth the torment of waiting so long, and Zhou Yu found himself enjoying even the sudden hot splash of the boy's come as it arced and spattered across his chest; even that was a sweet reward for what felt like a monumental display of patience.

Sweeter still was the freedom to finally let loose and enjoy the boy fully. Gripping Sun Quan's waist with both hands, Zhou Yu held him still and loosed all the fury of his lust on the boy, thrusting up into the young lord's ass with enough force to jolt a yelp from him each time Zhou Yu's cock slammed into his tender flesh. The older man's climax was as brief and violent as his torment had been long and slow, and in moments he had flooded the boy's rear with his come, sating his hunger in short, brutal strokes.

"Thank you, Gongjin." The young lord said, smiling down at Zhou Yu as he rose to his feet. The older man watched, taking the opportunity to catch his breath for a moment, as Sun Quan moved across to the bed and began to pack away his brother's cloak and breastplate. The boy was careful and gentle as he handled the armour, but there was barely a trace of sadness left in Sun Quan's eyes as he put them away. 


End file.
